


Sides of Control

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: angst lol, mmmmmh inner monologue, more like inner dialogue tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Character: SaeranRequest by amino user Saeran"Saeran fighting with Ray"I’ve written Saeran / Ray several times, so I went with a slightly different approach this time.





	Sides of Control

I know I don’t deserve her by my side. She’s so good, far too good for someone like me.

_He says she doesn’t deserve us, but he’s lying_.

She’s kind, and beautiful, she’s so pure I can’t believe I can even be in her presence.

_He corrects me that she’s naïve and stupid, but he’s wrong._

She’s an angel, my princess that will never truly be mine.

_His toy, a useless plaything._

I want to love her.

_He loves her, so he wants to destroy her_.

I know that truth, I know everything about him. He’s me, except he’s not, but his mind is within mine, and I can feel his feelings.

He hates her because he loves her.

No, because I do.

He hates her, he hates me. He hates everything that’s weak, and I’m the weakest there is, so he needs to get rid of me.

But I can’t, because he’ll hurt her.

I need to fight him, to stop him, with all I can.

He’s stronger than me. He’s always been, he’s the strong side.

I’m too weak to protect her.

I’m too useless, but I still need to try, to at least prolong the inevitable.

It is inevitable.

Sooner or later, he’ll take over, as much as I’m afraid of him, I know he will.

He knows too, I can feel him waiting for his chance like some wild animal just waiting for the chance to pounce, to kill.

_There is no escape._

The darkness inside of me, it’s more than I can handle.

The only way to stop him is for us both to die.

Not that I’m good enough even for that. I don’t deserve the end of all this, I need to stay here and payback my savior, prove to her that she was right to save me.

I need to play my part.

But she likes him more than me. She helped create him, she wants him, I can tell she wants me gone too.

I can tell I’m not enough for her.

He can’t take over.

He’ll destroy the girl we both love, because he loves her, but he can’t love, he can only destroy.

Pain is all he knows.

And the closer she gets, the more dangerous he becomes.

So I need to fight, to just keep it together, stay in control.

_When have you ever been in control?_


End file.
